This very first SCORE grant applications from Alcorn University (ASU) has developed with the task of expanding research opportunities in biomedical sciences at ASU. Four major goals are set to accomplish. This task a) Research investigators will successfully complete specific aims as set in their pilot/sub-projects; b) Disseminate research outcomes in the form of peer reviewed scientific journal papers and/or presentations at national or regional scientific meetings; c) Increase the number of extramural research grant applications submitted by the ASU-MBRS-SCORE faculty to agencies other than MBRS; d) Motivate other research capable faculty members to initiate research activities in their areas. This SCORE applications includes 3 research sub-project and one pilot project involving six ASU faculty member from three different academic units with diverse research topics such as; modulation of immune responses by enkephalins; alleviating alcohol induced fatty liver by nutritional interven tion; studying the mechanism of neurotoxicity by lead and methyl mercury in the develop rat brain; a pilot project on phenotypic multi-drug adaptation in Mucor recemosus. These diverse research activities will significantly contribute to ASU's long term institutional goal of assisting the faculty at ASU to develop competitive research programs, and to increase the number of ASU's faculty pool engaged in biomedical research. We assume that accomplishing the goals will help the administration, faculty and students to think "instruction and research" rather than "instruction only" as the university forges ahead to serve the needs of its students in the new Millennium. All research activities will be evaluated using appropriates evaluation instruments along with suitable feed-back mechanisms to thwart any hindrances that might inhibit the success of the research activities at Alcorn States University.